LA BUSQUEDA
by ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL
Summary: CAPITULO FINAL HA EMPEZADO UNA BATALLA ¿QUIEN GANARA? ¿CON QUIEN IRA LYSERG? CAPITULO FINAL DEJEN SUS.......
1. EL VIAJE

**LA BUSQUEDA**

**CAPITULO 1**

**EL VIAJE.**

En una tierra lejana donde las criaturas mágicas, monstruos, hechiceros, sacerdotes, guerreros y mucho mas existen; hay un poderoso mal y por eso hay un grupo de guerreros que pelea diariamente con el.

Ellos son Yoh Asakura de 16 años es el líder algo despistado pero fuerte, sus amigos Len Tao de 15 fuerte valiente fuerte y de carácter frió pero de buen corazón y HoroHoro de 15 un joven que se comporta de manera infantil a veces pero es muy valiente son un grupo de guerreros que pelea contra el mal; claro que con una buena suma de dinero entre ellos los acompaña un joven aprendiz de mago su nombre es Lyserg Diethel de 13.

"hay que pensar en subir lo precios últimamente los monstruos que nos enfrenamos son cada ves mas poderosos" comento Len Tao mientras limpiaba su espada que estaba manchada de sangre de monstruo.

"Len tiene razón, casi nos matan esta ves" dijo HoroHoro vendándose el brazo herido.

"es verdad pero piense que hay aldeas que no pueden pagarnos" dijo Yoh a sus amigos; Len y HoroHoro sabían que Yoh seria incapaz de cobrar a alguien tenga o no tenga dinero.

"nos pueden pagar con comida y alojamiento si no tienen dinero" comento Lyserg quien estaba leyendo su libro de magia también se preocupaba por las personas y sus amigos aceptaron eso

Los cuatro amigos se dirigieron de regreso a su hogar era un templo sagrado en la montaña Izumo; donde los esperaba el abuelo de Yoh el había cuidado y entrenado a los 4 jóvenes desde pequeños y los quería mucho como si fueran su propios nietos (se refiere a Len; HoroHoro; Lyserg) ahora se enfrenaría a un gran reto uno difícil para todos y en especial para Yoh.

"sean bienvenidos jóvenes" dijo el abuelo "veo que tuvieron éxito en su misión" exclamo con tan solo ver sus rostros.

"así es abuelo y traemos el dinero no es así Lyserg" Yoh le pregunto a su amigo...

"si aquí esta el dinero y algunas cosas que nos dio la gente de ese poblado" comento Lyserg depositando las cosas enfrente del abuelo en forma de respeto.

El abuelo de Yoh había educado a HoroHoro, y a su hermana, Len y a Lyserg ninguno de los jóvenes lograba recordar como habían llegado ahí ya que eran muy pequeños cuando llegaran ahí.

"bueno jóvenes como habrán notado los monstruos con los que han peleado últimamente se han vuelto mas fuertes" comento el abuelo seriamente.

"abuelo usted sabe porque hay monstruos cada ves mas fuertes esta ves casi le arrancan el brazo a HoroHoro" dijo Len

"eso se debe a que un mal se ha desatado por completo" dijo el abuelo

"podría explicarnos abuelo" dijo Lyserg

"ese mal se llama Hao Asakura y es tu hermano gemelo Yoh" al escuchar esto los jóvenes se sorprende y el abuelo continuo "el día en que nacieron supimos que uno de ustedes poseía un poder maligno y decidimos eliminarlo pero por alguna razón este niño llamo a un poderoso espíritu de fuego quien lo salvo y se lo llevo, durante años el a ido en busca de aliados fuertes y eliminando a grandes rivales y todo aquel que tiene contacto con Hao es eliminado como la familia de Lyserg ..." y el abuelo les contó el resto todos estaban sorprendidos y mas Lyserg quien al fin supo como había muerto su familia.

Horas mas tarde los jóvenes estaban en las aguas termales de la casa Lyserg era el mas pensativo desde que era un pequeño fue criado por los Asakura nunca le dijeron como murieron sus padres hasta ahora pero ahora lo sabia y quería vengarse mas sabia que no podía ya que sus poderes eran muy débiles todos estaban pensando lo que les dijo el abuelo y que la única forma de regresar todo a un balance.

"con que mi hermano es el causante de todo" dijo al fin Yoh estaba pensativo y a pesar de que no tenia la culpa se sentía mal se sentía responsable.

"Yoh sabes que no es tu culpa ahora hay que entrenar mas duro para vencerlo" dijo Len también había estado pensativo

"si pero como haremos para vencerlo apenas se nos dificulta pelear con esos monstruos" comento HoroHoro

"pues entrenar duramente viajar, conocer gente fuerte y tener duelos quizás así nos volvamos fuertes" comento Lyserg a sus amigos

"suena bien esa Lyserg" dio Yoh mostrando una leve sonrisa

"esperen ahora me acuerdo que en el ultimo poblado al que fuimos escuche que hay una sacerdotisa en la montaña de la Luz y según los rumores ella conoce la forma para volver fuerte a una persona eso si no mueres en el intento" comento HoroHoro a sus amigos

"en serio HoroHoro no es uno de esos cuentos que cuenta la gente para llamar la atención" dijo el Len Tao

"lo qué dice HoroHoro es verdad yo también lo escuche según el nombre de la sacerdotisa es Anna Kymuya es muy poderosa según me contaron" dijo Lyserg a sus amigos y entonces tomaron una decisión irían a verla.

Al día siguiente partieron donde se despidieron del abuelo y la madre de Yoh y de la hermana de HoroHoro; Pilika les desearon buena suerte en su viaje. Caminaron durante días hasta que llegaron a la montaña de Luz y en la cima se encontraba un templo y en el se encontraba la sacerdotisa Anna.

"quienes son ustedes y que buscan" dijo Anna fríamente a su lado había un pequeño joven hechicero era Manta.

"permíteme presentarnos yo soy Yoh Asakura y ellos son mis amigos Len Tao, HoroHoro y el es Lyserg Diethel y hemos venido por algo importante" dijo Yoh a la joven.

"acaso se refieren a Hao Asakura quien se propuso deshacerse de los humanos y de aquellos que les interpongan en su camino" dijo tranquilamente Anna

"el mismo señorita y queremos saber si usted es tan amable de entrenarnos ya que nos dicho que usted posee un método para volver fuerte a las personas" comento Len

"es verdad pero yo no doy nada gratis que me pueden ofrecer ustedes a cambio de que les enseñe tales poderes" dijo Anna

"pues haremos cualquier cosa si nos enseña por favor" suplico HoroHoro

"cualquier cosa" pensó Anna por unos momentos y en eso "esta bien ustedes atenderán mi posada que esta en la aldea y cumplen cada una de mis ordenes pensare si darles mi entrenamiento especial Manta los llevara a la posada" al decir esto ella volvió entrar al templo dejando a los jóvenes sorprendidos

Unas horas mas tarde Manta llevo a Yoh y sus amigos a la posada de Anna donde los presento a los demás con Fausto el doctor y a Ryuu el cocinero de la posada.

"Ryuu, Fausto ellos son los nuevos aprendices de Anna, el es Yoh Asakura, el es Len Tao, el HoroHoro y finalmente el es Lyserg" dijo Manta "muchachos ellos son Fausto el doctor de la posada y el Ryuu el cocinero de Anna"

"es un placer conocerlos y ustedes son los nuevo discípulos de la señorita Anna" pregunto Ryuu

"si lo somos porque lo preguntas" pregunto Len Tao sin darle importancia a Ryuu

"que Fausto y yo llevamos 3 años esperando a que la señorita nos de su entrenamiento especial" dijo Ryuu dejando a los muchachos sorprendidos.

"3 años no tenemos tanto tiempo" dijo HoroHoro desesperado.

"Anna no los hará esperar tanto ya que Hao se esta volviendo mas fuerte y si continua con lo que ella les dijo los entrenara; Ryuu podrías llevarlos a sus habitaciones" despues de esto se retira Manta de ahí

En las habitaciones los chicos comentan los que les contó Ryuu…

"creen que esa chica nos hará esperar tanto" pregunto HoroHoro

"no lo creo si ella sabe que Hao es una amenaza estoy seguro que nos ayudara" dijo Lyserg mientras se acostaba en la cama.

"Lyserg tiene razón además ella se veía buena gente no creen" dijo Yoh sonriendo, a Yoh le había sorprendido ante la belleza del joven. Después de eso todos se fueron a descansar.

En el templo la joven sacerdotisa le preguntaba a sus guerreros y consejeros sobre los jóvenes que habían venido aquella tarde.

"joven Anna esos chicos parecían ser sinceros sobre vencer a Hao y quizás sean nuestra única esperanza" dijo un samurai

"opino lo mismo que Amidamaru" dijo un guerrero chino su nombre era Bason "y mas cuando esa niña que se dice ser la salvadora ha eliminado a cada persona que desea vencer a Hao porque dice que es débil o no es apto para vencerlo incluso a eliminado aquellos que no se le quiera unir a su grupo" dijo el guerrero

"eso es verdad señorita quizás ellos son los únicos que no sean encontrado con esa doncella" dijo Amidamaru

"es verdad esa mocosa a eliminado a varios de mis guardias bien los entrenare y su entrenamiento será muy duro" dijo la joven "pueden retirarse" al decir esto la joven se va a su habitación.

Lejos de ahí en una fortaleza oscura y sombría, una doncella presentía algo.

"Marcos algo me dice que alguien se quiere enfrentarse a Hao arriesgando su vida y mi fama de doncella salvadora del mundo; Marcos tu y tu equipo deben comprobar si son aptos para unírsenos o si son unos debiluchos para que sean exterminados" dijo tranquilamente la doncella a su comandote en jefe

"lo que ordene doncella Jane les traeré a esos jóvenes para que pruebe sus capacidades" y cando se iba a retirar es llamado por la doncella

"espera es mejor esperar; ya que tarde o temprano nos toparemos con esos jóvenes y algo me dice que entre ellos esta alguien con un gran poder y ese debe unírsenos por la buena o por la mala "dijo la doncella tranquilamente.

"lo que ordene esperaremos sus ordenes" dijo el hombre rubio.

En un lugar apartado en una gran cueva Hao Asakura estaba sentado en una roca y les hablaba a sus sirvientes más leales.

"Jun Tao el viento me ha informado que mi hermano y sus amigos están en el templo de la sacerdotisa para volverse fuertes y deseo que pruebes sus fuerzas" le ordeno Hao quien estaba sentado en un trono de piedra.

"lo se mi señor, quiere que compruebe sus fuerzas en este momento" pregunto la joven que sostenía un abanico que tenia el dibujo de un dragón a su lado estaba un hombre alto que no se movía, no hablaba al menos que se lo pidieran.

"no Jun por ahora no; solo quiero ver que tan fuertes se vuelven con ese entrenamiento, Mily ven aquí" Hao llamo a una pequeña niña de largo cabello castaño y vestido blanco sostenía un espejo mágico.

"me llamo señor Hao" pregunto la niña seriamente

"si muéstrame a mi hermano y sus amigos" le ordeno a la pequeña niña

"lo que diga señor Hao" y la niña mostró en el espejo a un joven castaño durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado se mostraba sus amigos HoroHoro, Len Tao y Lyserg.

"pero mira nada mas ya están dormidos estos perezosos" exclamo Hao pero Jun identifico a un joven y Hao lo noto "uno de ellos no es tu pequeño hermano Jun" le pregunto a la joven

"si mi señor ahí esta mi hermano Len" dijo la joven sin dejar de ver el espejo hasta que desapareció la imagen

"no solo esta mi hermano, ni tu amado hermano Jun si no también el elemento que necesito para volverme fuerte" en eso llega una joven pelirosa que llevaba un bolso.

"señor Hao ya he localizado donde están la doncella y sus guardias" dijo la joven a su amo

"y donde están Tamao" pregunto seriamente Hao sabia que ellos andaban cerca mas no quería usar sus poderes para no ser localizados.

"se encuentra a unos 10 kilómetros de aquí" informo la joven "sugiero que cambiemos de escondite es cuestión de tiempo para que nos encuentren y nos elimine" comento la joven.

"bueno partiremos ahora mismo, quiero que los tengas vigilados Mily quiero ver que tanto progresan" dijo Hao retirándose de ahí junto a sus camaradas

"si señor Hao" le dijo mientras caminaba.

Durante los siguientes días los jóvenes fueron entrenados por Amidamaru y Bason los entrenamientos eran extraños y la ves muy duros; cada vez los jóvenes iban incrementado su poder para sorpresa de los guerreros y esos avances eran notificados a la joven sacerdotisa que decidió entregarles unas armas especiales; que les serviría en su misión.

"como han mejorado en sus entrenamientos que les daré unas armas especiales" dijo Anna mientras Amidamaru; Bason y Manta traían las armas "Len Tao eres muy hábil con la lanza así que te daré una lanza mejor puede alargarse tanto como desees, HoroHoro te daré este báculo con el podrás pelear y llamar a los espíritus de la naturaleza, Yoh Asakura a ti te daré una poderosa espada a Harusame cuídala mucho" dijo la joven pero los jóvenes al no ver nada para Lyserg preguntaron

"disculpe no hay nada para Lyserg" pregunto Yoh y ella solo sonrió haciendo que se sonrojara levemente.

"Lyserg no es un guerrero es mas bien un hechicero aun no estoy segura de ello pero para el le tengo una arma mucho mejor tu puedes localizar a las personas así que te daré este péndulo de cristal y este mapa para que puedan guiarlos por el buen camino" dijo Anna mientras Manta se los entregaba.

"gracias señorita Anna" dijo Lyserg amablemente

"antes que parten deben saber algo importante según los grandes espíritus me han informado algo muy serio" comento Anna a sus amigos

"que es señorita Anna" pregunto Lyserg

"me han dicho que tal vez Hao no sea el mal del que tanto se ha hablado si no una joven doncella que se dice llamar la esperanza del mundo durante largas generaciones su familia han dicho sobre el gran mal pero nadie lo sabe con certeza" comenta la joven sacerdotisa sorprendiendo a los presentes.

"ya veo" dijo tranquilamente Yoh

"pero Hao a hecho cosas malas o no" dijo HoroHoro confundido

"aun no lo sabemos HoroHoro solo nos queda esperar" comento Len Tao seriamente

"entonces Hao no es el mal que acabara con todos" pregunto Lyserg aun confundido.

"aun no lo se joven Lyserg eso lo descubrirán a su debido tiempo; por ahora partan y venzan a Hao y cuídense de los guerrero de la doncella Jane ellos matan a cualquiera sin compasión" dijo la joven antes que se retiran el grupo

Los jóvenes partieron del templo dispuestos a cumplir su misión sin saber que pronto conocerían a un enemigo poderoso.


	2. ¿DONDE ESTA LYSERG?

**Gracias por sus RR, pense que a nadie le habia gustadoe ste ff espero que les guste este segundo capitulo...hehehe espero subirlo completo..**

**LA BUSQUEDA**

**CAPITULO 2**

**¿DÓNDE ESTA LYSERG?**

Durante días los jóvenes viajaron fueron de aldea en aldea venciendo monstruos y preguntado en los templos sobre el verdadero mal pero en todas partes le decían lo mismo que le habían dicho Anna, que no sabían con exactitud quien era el verdadero mal.

Hasta que un día Yoh y sus amigos se encontraron con un aliado de Hao uno que Len Tao conocía bien.

"con que tu eres el gran Yoh Asakura" se escucho una voz en las sombras de los árboles.

"quien eres tu" pregunto Yoh sacando su espada y sus amigos sacaron sus armas

"permíteme presentarme yo soy la gran Jun Tao una seguidora de Hao" dijo la joven saliendo de las sombras; Len se quedo impactado al escuchar el nombre de la joven.

"Jun Tao acaso tu eres mi hermana" Len no había visto a su hermana desde que tenia 4 años desde que lo dejo en el templo de los Asakura prometiendo volver por el pero eso jamás paso.

"así es Len yo soy tu hermana mayor y deseo saber que tan fuerte te has vuelto, ataca Bruce Long" en eso apareció un hombre y empezó atacar a los jóvenes.

La batalla fue dura parecía que nadie iba a ganar el hombre era muy fuerte tanto como ellos hasta que Jun le dio una señal a Bruce Long.

"bien hecho Bruce Long por lo que veo sean vuelto muy fuertes pero aun les hace mucho entrenamiento bueno me retiro por el momento; vamonos ya y Len me alegro volver a verte mi querido hermanito y espero que te hagas fuerte para que así trabajes algún día para el señor Hao" en eso ambos se subieron a una gran pluma blanca y se marcharon de ahí dejando a los jóvenes confundidos.

"eso si que fue raro no lo creen chicos" dijo Yoh a sus amigos quienes estaban de igual de confundidos que Yoh.

"mi hermana trabaja para Hao porque; aun no lo puedo creer" Len Tao tenia muchas dudas y no sabia quien se las podía contestar

"oigan muchachos donde esta Lyserg" pregunto HoroHoro al no verlo por ningún lado

"no esta, no creerán que Jun se lo llevo" pregunto Len a sus compañeros. Buscaron por todas partes pero no lo encontraron solo estaba su mochila había un extraño polvo en ella..

"temo que si pero porque se lo llevaron" en eso apareció una joven de cabellos canosos era la doncella Jane seguida de Marcos

"su amigo Lyserg posee un gran poder que Hao ha querido desde que nació pensé que el chico debía crecer con nosotros para que estuviera en el buen camino pero sus padres se negaron y tuvimos que eliminarlos y al tratar de "salvar al bebe" Hao se lo llevo lejos nunca supimos donde se encontraba hasta ahora que ustedes lo han perdido por sus descuidos ahora Hao le robara ese poder al chico" dijo tranquilamente la joven como si no fuera importante

"que cosa estas diciendo mocosa trataron de robar a Lyserg de sus padres y tan solo porque ellos se negaron a entregárselos los mataron solo porque el era poderoso que clase de personas son" dijo molesto HoroHoro igual que sus amigos

"las personas que eliminaran a Hao y todo lo que tenga que ver con el; Len Tao se que tu hermana es su aliada y que tu no lo sabias así que también será eliminada y si tu no intervienes serás perdonado te daré tiempo para que lo pienses" en eso desaparece junto a Marcos

"esa chica esta loca tratar de separar a un bebe de sus padres quien se creara que es apuesto que no Hao haría eso" se pregunto HoroHoro en eso aprecio Manta

"ella es la doncella Jane o la doncella de la justicia a eliminado a varias personas en el nombre de la justicia y veo que llegue tarde para salvar a Lyserg" dijo el pequeño hechicero.

"podrías decirnos porque Hao quiere a Lyserg" pregunto Yoh "se que lo salvo y todo eso pero hay tantas preguntas" dijo Yoh confundido igual que sus amigos.

"el quiere el poder de Lyserg para así despertar un gran poder; ese poder lo quería la madre de la doncella Jane quien antes era la doncella del templo quería que el bebe Lyserg creciera en su templo para casarlo con su hija y así ambas energías se fusionaran para liberar un gran poder pero los padres de Lyserg se negaron así que dijo que si ella no podía tenerlo nadie lo haría con su poder elimino a los padres del pequeño mas Hao lo salvo y se lo llevo dejándolo en un lugar que ella no podía tocar ya que en el templo de los Asakura hay una extraña energía que la repelaba" explico Manta ante el asombro de sus amigos….

En la fortaleza de la joven estaba furiosa de que Hao se le había adelantado en atrapar al joven peliverde.

"maldito Hao el sabia de antemano que iba tras ese chico, me las pagara yo obtendré ese poder para así poder exterminarlo y así traer la justicia este mundo eliminado a todo monstruo, demonio y todo aquel que sea un peligro para todos" dijo mientras rompía un jarrón

"tranquilícese doncella le hará mal recuerde que debe guardar energías para ejecutar a los monstruos que atrapamos hace poco" le dijo Marcos tratando de tranquilizarla

"es cierto debo guardar la calma Marcos quiero que busquen en todas partes a ese chico y quiero que me lo traigan aquí" dijo la joven ya mas tranquila

"lo que diga doncella" dijo retirándose de ahí dejando sola a la joven.

"Hao no me ganaras ese poder será mío todo mío" dijo mientras se retiraba a descansar.

Lejos de ahí en el cielo oscuro y cubierto de estrellas sobre una gran pluma Lee Bruce Long estaba de pie y guiaba la pluma así el escondite mientras Jun observaba al pequeño peliverde dormir tranquilamente mediante su polvo del sueño.

"duerme chico, descansa mientras puedas; porque en cuanto despiertes le servirás al señor Hao" dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos verdes y la cabeza del chico descansaba en su regazo.

En una cueva lejos de la fortaleza de la doncella Hao esperaba la llegada de sus sirvientes quien les traería al joven peliverde que una vez le salvo la vida cuando era muy pequeño.

"dentro de poco el chico me pertenecerá al igual que sus poderes" dijo Hao cuando en eso ve su reflejo en el agua que utiliza para lavarse la cara "será mejor que cambie de forma así me reconocerá fácilmente y también será mejor que lo lleve al templo de la oscuridad" dijo Hao mientras cambiaba de un joven adolescente a un apuesto joven de unos 22 años.

En eso entra Jun Tao y su sirviente quien cargaba al pequeño Lyserg aun seguía profundamente dormido por el hechizo que le había lanzado la joven con su abanico mágico con el le lanzo unos polvos del sueño.

"señor Hao le hemos traído al joven hechicero" dijo Jun Tao a Hao y en eso ve que el sirviente de la joven traía a Lyserg

"bien me alegra mucho que el plan haya resultado, ahora hay que ir la templo de la oscuridad ahí nos servirá de escondite por un tiempo" dijo Hao mientras era seguido por su grupo.

En el bosque el grupo de Yoh estaban alrededor de una fogata el castaño aun no podía creer lo que le había contado Manta horas atrás y mucho menos Len al saber que la madre de la doncella Jane fue la responsable de la muerte de sus padres y solo porque no se le unieron y porque no estaban de acuerdo con su política de la justicia también que aunque supieran donde localizar a Hao jamás le dirían donde esta tan solo para que mataran un pequeño niño eso molesto a la mujer y los elimino.

"aun no puedo creer que por culpa de esa doncella mi hermana me dejo en el templo de los Asakura por unirse a Hao" dijo Len molesto e Yoh lo comprendía bien el sufrimiento de su amigo lo que no podía comprender era porque su abuelo le dijo que Hao había sido responsable de la muerte de la familia de Lyserg eso no lo entendía.

"porque el abuelo nos dijo que el era el causante de todas esas muertes no lo entiendo" se preguntaba Yoh

"tal ves tu abuelo no lo sabia porque recuerda lo que Manta nos contó que Hao fue quien llevo a Lyserg a tu casa porque lo habrá echo" pregunto HoroHoro "también Manta dijo que todo lo que se relacionaba con Hao terminaría en tragedia y también lo que nos dijo la sacerdotisa Anna nadie sabe con certeza quien es el verdadero mal" se expreso el peliazul.

"es verdad pero me pregunto como estará Lyserg que es lo que pretende Hao hacerle" se decía Yoh

"tranquilo Yoh algo me dice que Lyserg esta bien recuerda lo que nos dijo Manta Hao quiere vivo a Lyserg" dijo Len Tao "lo único que me preocupa es mi hermana Jun, aun no se porque no me llevo con ella, porque decidió dejarme" se preguntaba Len

"animo Len ella abra tenido sus razones como las de mis padres en dejarnos a mi y a mi hermana ahí, pues ellos nos dejaron ahí porque ellos no podían cuidarnos ni mucho menos ayudarnos a controlar nuestros poderes, pero eso no signifique que no nos haya amado, a veces nuestros padres nos vistan" comento HoroHoro.

"es verdad, HoroHoro tiene razón al menos ya sabes algo de tu pasado Len pero en cambio yo no se nada de mi pasado, como sabrás mi abuelo nunca me ha platicado de mis padres solo que ambos eran sacerdotes mi padre murió en batalla antes que naciera y mi madre murió al poco tiempo en que nací y para rematar nunca me dijo de que tenia un hermano gemelo" comento tristemente Yoh al observar el cielo. Y Len sabia que Yoh y HoroHoro tenían razón al menos el ya sabia algo de su pasado, y más que su hermana estaba viva y la salvaría de esa doncella Jane.

Después de una breve charla todos se fueron a dormir en sus bolsas para dormir; cada uno tenía un pensamiento.

HoroHoro pensaba si volvería a ver a su hermana y de cómo estaría Lyserg sabiendo que el era algo tímido con los extraños, y como se comportaría ante su raptor;

Yoh se preguntaba que era ese poder que tenia su amigo y como Hao pretendía quitárselo y si conocería a su hermano en cierta forma el quería conocerlo saber de el y si también quería eliminarlo;

Y Len Tao solo quería saber más sobre su pasado, sus padres y sobre su hermana y que no descansaría hasta haberla salvado.

Mientras Hao y su grupo llegaban al templo de la oscuridad donde cada quien se instalo en una habitación Hao se dirigió a una habitación especial donde dejo al pequeño Lyserg en una habitación, donde lo cambio de ropa y lo acobijo

"descansa Lyserg pronto serás mío y deberás obedecerme si no es por las buenas será por las malas." Dijo acariciando sus cabellos verdes y le dio un beso en la frente y salio de ahí, para descansar ya que mañana seria un largo día de labores….


	3. EL DESPERTAR

**LA BUSQUEDA**

**CAPITULO 3**

**EL DESPERTAR**

Al día siguiente Hao despertó a su grupo Tamao, Mily, Jun y su guardaespaldas Bruce Long.

"escuchen quiero que ordenen todo el templo, quiero que cuando despierte el chico crea que este templo siempre ha estado habitado entiende" ordeno Hao.

"lo que diga señor Hao yo limpiare toda la casa" dijo Tamao.

"señor Hao yo me encargare de la fachada del templo" dijo tranquilamente la niña.

"yo iré en busca de comida por una temporada y Bruce Long puede ayudarme" dijo la joven

"bien Jun una pregunta cuando tiempo permanecerá dormido el pequeño Lyserg" pregunto el joven.

"pues si que me dio mucha lata al momento de llevármelo tuvo que usar mi polvo que uso con demonios y monstruos yo dirá que uno dos o tres días, cinco máximo" explico la joven.

"hahahaha con que te dio guerra se nota que es un chico muy fuerte pero a la vez débil bien Jun ve por la comida yo arreglare el jardín" dijo Hao y cada que fue hacer su deber.

Trabajaron todos muy duro para que pareciera un templo activo que no se notara que ese templo llevaba años abandonado.

Unos cinco días mas tarde Lyserg despertó al sentir unos calidos rayos de sol y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar desconocido se encontraba en una habitación sencilla como el templo de Yoh y Anna pero había una diferencia estaba sobre una acogedora cama, también había una gran ventana que daba al jardín; en eso entra un joven de unos 22 años.

"veo que has despertado pequeño" dijo el joven amablemente extrañamente Lyserg le parecía familiar pero no sabia donde lo había visto antes.

"¿disculpe joven me podría decir en donde estoy?" pregunto Lyserg al no saber donde estaba

"estas en un templo pequeño" le dijo el joven "y yo soy el sacerdote Dark" se presento el joven

"yo soy Lyserg un aprendiz de hechicero ¿y como llegue aquí?" pregunto Lyserg.

"te encontré hace 6 días perdido en el oscuro bosque estabas muy desorientado y aturdido luego caíste inconsciente y te traje aquí a mi templo en mi casa pero ya basta de tantas preguntas y será mejor que desayunes algo para que recuperes fuerzas" dijo Dark sonriéndole colocándole la charola en su regazo.

"de acuerdo algo no anda bien aquí pero hasta no saber que será mejor seguirle el juego " pensó eso ultimo Lyserg mientras desayunaba.

Lejos de ahí Yoh y sus amigos habían emprendido su viaje en busca de Lyserg y de respuestas llegaron a una pequeña aldea donde fueron recibidos por el jefe de ella.

Ellos les contaron que no sabían nada pero que haces unas cuantas lunas habían visto a la joven en unas cuevas de la montaña resplandecientes y decidieron ir ahí despues de descansar un rato y comer.

"bien ya tenemos provisiones para unos días esperemos encontrar alguna pista" dijo HoroHoro tristemente

"yo solo espero que mi hermana me diga porque me abandono y porque se unió a Hao" comento Len Tao triste al no tener respuesta alguna.

"tranquilos chicos algo me dice que pronto encontraremos las respuestas" dijo Yoh señalando a la joven peliverde

"vaya que si son obstinados chicos" dijo la joven tranquilamente

"Jun porque; porque te uniste a Hao, y porque me abandonaste con la familia Asakura" le grito Len

"no Len yo te abandone te deje ahí para protegerte de haberte llevado conmigo esa asquerosa doncella te hubieran puesto en mi contra y de muchas personas o peor aun te pudieron haberte eliminado solo por el hecho de ser mi hermano menor como lo intentaron con ese bebe años atrás, ese templo era el único lugar donde estarías seguro por eso lo hice y si me uní a Hao fue por venganza y para que ambos pudiéramos tener una mejor vida sin peligro sin al amenaza de esa patética doncella" le explico la joven triste

"donde te has llevado a nuestro amigo Lyserg en donde esta" le pregunto Yoh

"Yoh Asakura el señor Hao siempre habla de ti el desea que te vuelvas muy fuerte aun no se porque quiere eso; pero es lo que desea mi señor Hao y sobre tu amigo hechicero; el esta ahora el se encuentra en las manos de Hao; pero tranquilo el esta a salvo por ahora" dijo la joven misteriosamente "Bruce Long ataca a estos jóvenes pero recuerda no los mates; recuerda que el señor Hao los quiere con vida" ordeno la joven mientras su sirviente los atacaba.

Mientras tanto en el templo de La Luz Manta le informaba a Anna sobre la desaparición de Lyserg.

"con que Hao se ha llevado a Lyserg hace días tal y como dijeron las estrellas" dijo seriamente Anna

"señorita Anna que haremos ahora" pregunto Manta algo preocupado

"nada, solo esperar a que todo se solucione por si mismo Manta"

"usted sabe lo que pasara si Hao llegara a absorber la energía de ese chico" le recordó Manta

"si lo se si Hao llegara a absorber el chico llegaría a perder su poderes convirtiéndolo en un ser humano sin algún tipo de poder especial. Pero tranquilo Manta algo me dice que el destino de ese chico cambiara por completo" y es todo lo que dijo la joven y Manta solo obedeció las órdenes de la sacerdotisa

"solo espero que el joven Lyserg este bien por el bien de la humanidad" dijo retirándose de ahí.

En un templo una joven doncella estaba orando en un tipo de altar.

"por favor ancestros entréguenme su gran poder para vencer a Hao y a ese joven que ha caído en la oscuridad brindarme su poder o se los ruego y así acabare con todo el mal que hay en la tierra" decía la joven esperando alguna señal mientras era cuidado por su mejor guardia.

"la doncella es la única que puede vencer a esa amenaza que abunda esta tierra la doncella es la única que debo gobernar este mundo y no ese inepto de Hao" pensaba Marcos.

Mientras tanto en el templo de la oscuridad Lyserg estaba en el jardín explorando el lugar sus instintos le decían que algo andaba mal y el siempre les hacia caso a ellos. Al ir por el jardín tropieza con una enredadera negra y marchita.

"estas enredaderas solo se dan en los templos abandonados" pensó Lyserg por unos momentos hasta que "Noooooooooooooo; este templo esta abandonado solo le lanzaron un hechizo de apariencia" dijo al sentir algo de magia en el aire así que decide huir de ir sin darse cuenta que Mily lo vio y fue a informarle a Hao.

"señor Hao el joven Lyserg a escapado del templo" informo la niña Hao quien leía un buen libro; así que solo lo dejo y fue en busca del pequeño Lyserg.

Lyserg corría por el espeso bosque sus sospechas eran ciertas ese lugar estaba abandonado y ese sacerdote le daba mala espina desde que despertó el solo quería encontrar a sus amigos e irse de ahí.

Ahora estaba cerca del rió ya estaba lejos del templo y de ese joven que lo inquietaba tanto, no paraba de verlo y de llamarlo pequeño odiaba que lo llamaran así.

"gracias por avisarme Mily de que el pequeño Lyserg se iba del templo sin mi permiso" le dijo a la niña quien regresaba al templo mientras Hao lo buscaba y lo encontró cruzando unos rápidos "Lyserg a donde crees que vas" le grito pero lo distrajo haciendo que el chico perdiera el equilibrio haciendo que cayera al rió siendo arrastrado por los rápidos.

Hao usando su gran poder logro sacarlo del agua; Lyserg había quedado inconsciente.

"pobre pensó que escaparía de mi que grave error ahora tendré que castigarte" dijo mientras le colocaba un kimono que tenia por si las dudas y lo cargo para llevarlo al templo "no puedo creer como es que un pequeño niño como tu me cause tantos problemas" se decía mientras llegaba al templo y encerró a Lyserg en su habitación para así tenerlo vigilado de cerca.

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta que tenía puesta una camiseta larga y negra (no tenia pantalones solo la camiseta) unas cadenas en las manos y ve al sacerdote Dark.

"sabias que eres un niño malagradecido te ofrecí techo, comida, una cama donde dormir y descansar y así me pagas escapando de mi pequeño Lyserg" dijo el joven seriamente

"no se quien seas pero posees un aura maligna y me asustas y se que algo tramas mas no se que es" le grito Lyserg realmente estaba aterrado

"tus poderes sean incrementado Lyserg por el entrenamiento de esa sacerdotisa antes podía vigilarte pera ahora ya no, pero bueno me presentare soy yo el gran Hao Asakura" en eso su forma adulta cambia la de un adolescente Lyserg se sorprendió era idéntico a Yoh pero el tenia el cabello largo y castaño. "y que me dices ahora Lyserg quien es mas fuerte yo o mi querido hermano" le pregunto al expulsar algo de energía Lyserg estaba asustado.

En unas montañas Yoh y sus amigos se encontraban peleando con el sirviente de Jun pero les era imposible el joven era muy fuerte desde la ultima ves que pelearon.

"hermanito me decepcionas creí que estas alturas te habías vuelto mas fuerte por lo menos para vencer a Bruce Long eso comprueba que te falta mucho por entrenar" dijo la joven pero en eso Yoh usa su nueva técnica logrando herir al joven "Bruce Long vamonos ya" dijo la joven preocupada por su amigo y sirviente ambos desaparecieron de ahí.

"Len porque tu hermana nos ataca y porque Hao desea que nos volvamos mas fuertes" se preguntaba HoroHoro

"no lo se y ya lo supiera te lo diría" dijo molesto Len Tao

"tranquilos por algo nos querrá y quizás se debe a lo que el abuelo nos dijo; que Hao busca aliados fuertes para vencer aquellos que se les rebele y estoy pensando que si no podemos vencer a uno de sus aliados no podremos vencer al mismo Hao. Ni a esa doncella que se fuerte" dijo Yoh y al ver que iba a anochecer "será mejor descansar mañana nos espera un largo día" y todos fueron a buscar un lugar para descansar.

Entre tanto Lyserg seguía encerrado tenia miedo de lo que le haría Hao. Hao le había contado que deseaba sus poderes pero que estuviera tranquilo que una vez que los absorbiera no lo mataría si no que lo convertiría en uno de sus sirvientes y esperaba que el fuera leal.

"que pensara hacerme tengo miedo y porque querrá mi poder" pensaba Lyserg eso fue lo que le dijo cuando lo dejo solo; Lyserg había llorado por un largo rato sus tibias lágrimas habían ensuciado su rostro y al tratar de limpiárselas, quedaron rastros de lodo estaba acurrucadito en el rincón, tenia hambre y los fríos muros, de donde estaban le hacia tener mucho frió, y temblaba mucho…

Afuera Hao envió a otro de sus sirvientes para que le avisara a un gran aliado**_ Hoshiomi (este personaje salio en Inuyasha)_** que le preparaba el escondite ya que dentro de unos días llegaría con un nuevo elemento y deseaba que el lo cuidara a todas horas.

"espero que todo salga bien y que Hoshiomi nos ofrezca su templo de la Esperanza para eso tendré que esperar por lo menos unos 7 días, ya que es un largo trayecto." pensaba Hao que había regresado a su forma adulta mientras le iba a llevar algo de comer a Lyserg, que no había comido nada desde la mañana.

En eso lo ve que el chico estaba escondido en un rincón oscuro temblando de miedo o será de frió pensaba Hao.

"sal de ahí Lyserg no te haré daño lo prometo pequeño ven" el dijo mientras se acercaba a el y acariciaba su cabeza. Y jalaba las cadenas para atraer a Lyserg que tenia miedo de lo que le hiciera Hao y en eso Lyserg empezó a llorar mas.

"déjeme ir por favor, quiero irme a casa, quiero estar con mis amigos por favor haré cualquier cosa para que me deje ir." dijo llorando desesperadamente; Hao solo sonreía al ver que los ojos de Lyserg eran sinceros y lo trajo así el.

"no puedo hacerlo pequeño no ahora pero si te portas bien te daré permiso de ir al jardín a respirar el aire puro" dijo mientras lo cargaba y lo sentaba en su regazo Hao noto que Lyserg temblaba mucho. "¿Por qué el pequeño Lyserg está temblando?º mientras mete su mano dentro de la camisa de este, º¿Acaso le duele algo?" Lyserg negó º¿Entonces? le pregunto Hao.

"tengo mucho frió y hambre, no he comido desde la mañana" dijo Lyserg temblando de frió.

"pues tranquilo ahora te daré de comer pequeño" Hao tomo un trozo de pan y cogio un pequeño trozo y se lo dio a Lyserg en la boca como si fuera un bebe. "anda come, no temas" le decía mientras acariciaba su espalda.

"que esta asiendo" pregunto Lyserg que era esa extraña sensación que eran todas esas caricias que le daba Hao.

"te daré algo de calor" en eso empezó acariciar sus piernas mientras Lyserg se terminaba el pan, despues de eso Hao lo llevo a la cama donde lo recostó y empezó a desabrochar la playera y le beso en los labios, Lyserg solo estaba sorprendido por eso... "¿que ocurre pequeño Lyserg?" pregunto al ver el rostro confuso de Lyserg.

"¿porque me beso, soy un niño; no una niña para que me bese de esa forma" dijo Lyserg no sabia porque Hao lo beso y porque le gusto. Hao solo sonrió con ternura le gustaba esa ingenuidad de Lyserg.

"Lyserg, Lyserg hay muchas cosas en este mundo que no entiendes pero yo te las enseñare cada una de ellas" dijo mientras acariciaba su pecho y piernas " no temas Lyserg, si te relajas no te dolerá" Lyserg no comprendió eso solo miraba confuso mientras Hao lo besaba y acariciaba su cuerpo Lyserg solo se movía ante cada caricia que le daba Hao, se sentía tan bien que solo se dejo llevar por los movimientos de Hao hasta quedar rendido.

Despues de eso Lyserg sintió mucho sueño, estaba cansado solo quería descansar y sin poder evitarlo se quedo dormido; Hao lo miro y sonrió.

"tranquilo Lyserg prometo no hacerte daño, tu eres muy importante para mi, si tan solo supieras que posees un gran poder" decía mientras acariciaba sus cabellos verdes. Y depositaba un ligero beso en los labios del pequeño niño "ahora me perteneces por completo" y se acostó a su lado abrazándolo con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo, quedándose completamente dormido.


	4. EL PODER OCULTO

**LA BUSQUEDA**

**CAPITULO 4**

**EL PODER OCULTO.**

Durante días Yoh y sus amigos viajaban y entrenaban al no tener ninguna pista decidieron regresar al templo de la luz donde los esperaba Anna.

"Yoh me alegra verte sabia que volverías" dijo la joven sacerdotisa mostrando una leve sonrisa.

"disculpe usted sabe porque Hao se llevo a Lyserg y por que todo el mundo parece quererlo por su poder" dijo HoroHoro confundido

"es verdad nosotros conocemos a Lyserg y su poder no es tan grande como dicen o si" se pregunto Len ya se había confundido.

"al parecer su amigo nació con grandes dotes mágicos unos muy poderosos hay rumores entre los sacerdotes que es probable que Lyserg sea el hijo de una mortal y un demonio por eso todos lo quieren para quitarle su poder" dijo Anna sorprendiendo a todos " al parecer todos acordaron dejarlo con tu abuelo para que lo protegiera pero Lyserg esta llegando a la adolescencia si no desarrolla ese poder no podrá controlarlo es por eso que tienen que encontrarlo antes que sea tarde" dijo la joven tranquilamente

"pero como lo encontraremos no sabemos donde esta" dijo Len

"Ryuu y Fausto viajaron juntos hace poco y me informaron que Lyserg se encontraba en el templo de la oscuridad pero cuando llegaron se habían ido solo encontraron las ropas de Lyserg" comento Anna.

"y ahora donde se encuentra Lyserg" dijo Yoh en eso llega Manta a su lado estaba una niña vestida de blanco quien sostenía un espejo.

"mi señor Hao les tiene un mensaje" dijo mostrando su espejo donde apareció Hao.

"dentro de poco un nuevo poder surgirá y vencerá a todo aquel que intervenga así que prepárense dentro de tres lunas lo conocerán" ese era el mensaje en eso la pequeña niña desapareció.

"que fue eso" pregunto HoroHoro.

"un nuevo poder surgirá" menciono Len

"vencerá a todo aquel que intervengan" dijo Yoh

"en tres lunas mas eso significa que debo entrenarlos mas duramente" dijo Anna esas palabras pusieron nerviosos a los jóvenes y Manta solo sonreía ya sabia a cuales entrenamientos se refería Anna.

Entre tanto la doncella seguía orando bajo una gran cascada helada incrementado sus poderes quería ser mas poderosa que Hao y que ese chico Lyserg.

"debo ser mas fuerte que Hao no dejare que el me gane no lo dejare que gobierne este mundo ese derecho solo me pertenece a mi; no reencarne para que me quitara lo que me pertenece" decía molesta que difícilmente se podía concentrar.

Sus guardianes solo la veían entrenar duramente ellos harían cualquier cosa por su doncella.

" la doncella se esta esforzando mucho estoy segura que ella vencerá ese mal que es Hao" decía Marcos a sus camaradas pero algunos tenían sus dudas ya que la doncella había matado a gente inocente muchos pensaban en revelarse pero le tenia miedo que hiciera algo a sus familias y no podían hacer nada.

En cielo lleno de estrellas se podía ver un carruaje que era jalado por caballos voladores viajaba Hao y sobre sus piernas dormía un joven peliverde (aun viste la camisa negra y sigue encadenado) le gustaba admirar al joven dormir. Y mas acariciar esas blancas piernas que tenía era tan suave su piel que no quería parar de tocarla.

"es hermoso mientras duerme tu serás un buen sirviente Lyserg y quizás algo mas" dijo mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente "Tamao cuanto falta para llegar al templo de la esperanza" pregunto Hao

"dentro de poco mi señor, ya llegamos" dijo la joven aterrizando el carruaje, en eso baja Hao cargando a Lyserg envuelto en una cobija y es recibido por un hombre alto de cabellos largos y verdes sus orejas eran puntiagudas quien se alegro al verlos.

"bienvenido señor Hao" en eso ve al joven que traía en brazos "Lyserg" dijo el hombre mientras Hao le entregaba al chico

"cuídalo Hoshiomi recuerda que dentro de poco absorberé su poder entonces……"no pudo terminar de hablar porque.

"me quedare con mi pequeño hijo; al fin estaremos juntos" dijo el hombre mientras se llevaba a Lyserg a su nueva habitación.

"y bien Tamao ya esta lista la esfera azul" dijo Hao a la joven pelirosa.

"Jun dice que esta lista y que puede usarla cuando quiera mi señor" decía la joven mientras guardaba los caballos.

"bien dentro de poco obtendré el poder de Lyserg y el será mi sirviente" dijo Hao mientras entraba a la casa.

Durante los siguientes días Anna entreno duramente a Yoh y sus amigos los obligaba entrenar abajo una gran lluvia los hacia escalar grandes montañas sobrevivir en un desierto y cosas así y todo para que se volvieran fuertes.

"oye Yoh esa chica trata de matarnos, hoy si que se paso, muero de hambre espero que Ryuu nos de algo delicioso" se quejaba HoroHoro.

"opino lo mismo que HoroHoro oye Yoh tu crees que Lyserg este bien" se pregunta Len

"la verdad no lo se Len a veces me pregunto como estará, si esta comiendo bien; porque ya sabemos como se pone Lyserg cuando no come puede enfermarse" decía Yoh recordando que Lyserg de pequeño era un poco enfermizo.

"si aun recuerdo cuando se enfermaba y mas cuando no comía bien" decía Len preocupado por Lyserg desde que lo conocía lo consideraba un pequeño hermano.

"mejor cambiemos de tema y vayamos a comer algo" comento HoroHoro aunque no quería demostrarlo también extrañaba a Lyserg.

Así que fueron al restaurante donde Ryuu les preparo algo realmente delicioso, los tres amigos devoraron todo y despues de cenar se fueron a dormir, pero Yoh se despertó y como no podía dormir decidió dar un paseo por el lago ahí se encontró a Anna junto al lago sentada en una gran roca.

"señorita Anna que hace aquí" pregunto Yoh sentándose a lado de ella

"lo mismo que tu no puedo dormir en tan solo pensar que ese chico pueda estar en peligro me pone nerviosa" dijo la joven

"lo se mis amigos y yo solo lo mas preocupados conocemos a Lyserg desde que tenia dos años lo consideramos como un hermanito y realmente nos preocupa aunque Lyserg no lo aparenta es un poco enfermizo" comento Yoh mostrando preocupación

"tranquilo Hao no le hará daño a Lyserg si lo quiere con vida debe cuidarlo bien, pero presiento que Hao quiere a Lyserg en su ejército a su lado" explico la joven

"pero porque lo querrá, porque a Lyserg" se preguntaba Yoh

"te dire algo que nadie mas sabe que Fausto vivió cerca de donde vivía Lyserg y según me dijo que Hao quería mucho a Lyserg lo cuidaba y protegía y que el chico guardaba un secreto pero como medico que es su política es jamás revelar los secretos de su pacientes"

"ya veo bueno es hora de dormir mañana me espera un gran entrenamiento de seguro" y cuando se iba a ir lo detiene Anna.

"espera quédate un rato mas por favor Yoh; además mañana les iba a dar el día libre" le dijo la joven e Yoh regreso con ella y hablaron de su pasado y lo que quería hacer en el futuro.

En eso ambos se quedan viendo fijamente y se besaron bajo la luz de la Luna y las estrellas.

En un templo la doncella Jane había dejado de orar y había estado estudiando las estrellas para ver que les decían sobre Hao y el chico secuestrado y una ves que tenia todo les hablo a sus guardias, tenía algo importante que decirles.

"Marcos debes seguir a Yoh Asakura si los sigues te llevara hacia Hao y el nos llevara con el joven las estrellas me han hablado y me dicen que hay que eliminar al chico porque posee poderes malvados" advirtió la joven.

"lo que diga doncella en cuanto lo encontremos eliminaremos al chico antes que desarrolle mas sus poderes" dijo Marcos y cuando se iba a retirar.

"Marcos con o sin poderes el chico debe ser eliminado" le dijo la joven antes de regresar a sus habitaciones

"lo que diga doncella _ porque querrá que lo eliminemos con o sin poderes que daño puede causar un chico sin poderes al menos que sea un…………. "_ pensó eso ultimo Marcos y si su teoría era cierta el chico debía ser eliminado por completo.. "ya escucharon a la doncella vigilen a Yoh Asakura y en cuanto vean al chico Lyserg deben eliminarlo por completo" ordeno Marcos. Y todos su guardias dijeron que si……


	5. HOSHIOMI Y EL NACIMIENTO DE DARK LYSERG

**LA BUSQUEDA**

**CAPITULO 5**

**HOSHIOMI**

**Y **

**EL NACIMIENTO DE DARK LYSERG **

Mientras tanto en el templo de la Esperanza Lyserg estaba viendo las estrellas desde su habitación hacia apenas unos días que había despertado en un gran habitación y lo primero que vio fue a Hoshiomi al principio tuvo miedo pero al ver el rostro amable de Hoshiomi se le fue el miedo, y se hizo su amigo. Ahora Lyserg vestía una yukata color verde, pero permanecía encadenado todo el día según Hao para que no escapara.

Durante el día se le permitía ir a la biblioteca y estar en el jardín bajo un árbol de cerezos a un lado de Hao. O ayudaba a Hoshiomi en el jardín o en la cocina no le gustaba estar encerrado.

De pronto entro Hoshiomi con una bandeja de comida y observo que Lyserg estaba en la ventana viendo las estrellas como el día en que despertó.

"jovencito será mejor que entres ya esta helando, además ya es hora de que cenes algo" le dijo mientras colocaba la charola en una mesa.

"voy enseguida señor Hoshiomi" dijo amablemente Lyserg mientras cerraba la ventana "dígame cuando piensan quitarme estas cadenas realmente me molestan mucho, solo me las quita para bañarme o cambiarme y a veces para dormir" pregunto el joven.

"pues déjame ver si convenzo al señor Hao que te las quite mañana pero siempre y cuando prometas no escapar como en aquella ocasión pequeño Lyserg" dijo acariciando los cabellos verdes de Lyserg.

"lo prometo además aunque quisiera irme no se donde estoy y además no creo que me dejen ir una ves que me hayan quitado mis poderes" dijo tristemente

"cena, mas tarde vendré a quitarte esas cadenas para que te des un baño" en eso se retira el hombre quien había cuidado de Lyserg desde que había llegado.

Y como lo prometió el hombre le quito las cadenas y lo llevo al baño y cuando salio Lyserg de ahí Hoshiomi lo llevo a su cuarto.

"Lyserg hable con el señor Hao y dice que no te quitara las cadenas al menos por un tiempo mas y como siempre debes estar a su lado todo el tiempo y que lo obedezcas en todo" le explico Hoshiomi.

"se refiere a que estaré todo el día encadenado y sin separarme de el al menos que me lo ordene" dijo Lyserg mientras se acostaba en su cama.

"así es chico ahora duerme, mañana te espera un largo día." y salio de ahí ya no podía mas debía decirle al chico la verdad….

Mientras tanto en la montaña de la Luz los chicos continuaban con sus entrenamientos gracias al poder de Manta los muchachos peleaban con sus sombras y realmente era muy difícil.

"me rindo ya no puedo más" dijo HoroHoro tirado en el suelo; estaba muy cansado, y en eso su sombra desapareció.

"pues yo no dejare que me gane mi sombra" dijo Len que no paraba de pelear pero apenas cayo la sombra desapareció a Len le pareció que le daba una sonrisa sarcástica.

"vaya al parecer cada ves que nos volvemos fuertes la sombra también, así se será mas difícil de vencer" dijo Yoh dándose por vencido y su sombra desapareció despidiéndose de Yoh.

"así nunca vencerán a los aliados de Hao, mañana volverán a entrenar con sus sombras" dijo Anna seriamente "Manta llevalos a que se asen y que coman algo" le dijo al pequeño Manta que solo asintió mientras ella se retiraba.

"oye Manta como soportas a esta malvada mujer parece bruja" dijo HoroHoro molesto por los entrenamientos de la joven sacerdotisa.

"porque he crecido con ella desde bebe ella es mi hermana o mas bien media hermana" comento Manta dándole una sonrisa "pero en mi posesión debo tenerle respeto menos cuando estamos solos" comino Manta sus amigos estaban asombrado por eso.

"tu hermana, no se parecen en nada" comento molesto Len

"lo se pero yo no puedo escoger a la familia además Anna no es tan mala solo esta molesta porque desde pequeña la obligaron hacerse cargo del templo" les contó Manta triste "antes ella sonreía mucho ahora lo hace rara ves" despues de eso nadie comento nada pero Yoh recordó la noche que se besaron y en eso supo que Manta tenia razón.

Lejos de ahí los guardias de la doncella buscaban al joven Yoh para que los llevara con Hao y así poder vencerlo, para que la joven doncella purificara el mundo, al menos eso pensaban ellos.

Los días pasaron rápido y en el templo de la Esperanza Lyserg estaba siempre a lado de Hao; ahora se encontraban en el jardín bajo la sombra de un árbol leyendo en eso se acerca Tamao.

"señor Hao aquí están unos bocadillos y limonada fresca" dijo la joven pelirosa colocándolo en una pequeña mesa.

"gracias Tamao; Lyserg ven a comer algo" le dijo Hao cerrando su libro.

"ya voy" dijo Lyserg cerrando su libro y acercándose a la bandeja de comida.

"Lyserg mañana es el gran día, mañana en la noche es cuando absorberé tus poderes" le informo al joven y en eso vio el nerviosismo de Lyserg "tranquilo pequeño no te dolerá lo único que pude suceder es que te quedes dormido por unos días, es todo" dijo acariciando sus cabellos verdes.

"entonces me dejara ir despues de mañana" pregunto Lyserg quien insistía en ser libre, pero al ver las cadenas perdía toda Esperanza de salir..

"ya te dije que no Lyserg te convertiré en mi sirviente además si te dejo ir es posible que esa mocosa de la doncella Jane te puede eliminar así que aquí estarás a salvo" le decía Hao a Lyserg "así que estate tranquilo nada malo te pasara y una vez que te quite tus poderes podré controlarte con mis poderes hipnóticos pequeño " pensó esto ultimo Hao, mientras cargaba a Lyserg y lo sentaba en su regazo para que comiera algo.

Hoshiomi los miraba desde la casa estaba preparando las cosas que necesitaría Hao mañana en la noche; dentro de un día el recuperaría a su hijo recuperaría a Lyserg.

Al día siguiente en la noche Hoshiomi preparaba a Lyserg para la ceremonia el chico tenia puesta una yukata blanca mientras Tamao le cepillaba su cabello verde.

"mmmm disculpa señorita Tamao es necesario que me peine y que use esta yukata" pregunto Lyserg a la joven pelirosa.

"yo solo obedezco ordenes joven Lyserg; bueno ya termine en un momento llegara el señor Hoshiomi a llevarlo con el señor Hao" comento la joven retirándose de ahí. En eso entro el hombre venia por Lyserg.

"listo Lyserg ha llegado la hora" le dijo a Lyserg y lo llevo hacia donde estaba Hao y en medio estaba una esfera azul y sobre el suelo estaba dibujado un gran circulo con algunos signos "la esfera absorberá tus poderes y el circulo evitara que las personas localicen este lugar" le explico Hoshiomi a Lyserg.

"entra Lyserg" le dijo Hao quien estaba esperándolo en medio del gran circulo mágico.

Y entro Lyserg con algo de miedo Hao poner sus manos alrededor de la esfera azul y lo mismo hizo Lyserg y en eso se vio un gran resplandor azul y Lyserg sentía como las fuerzas lo abandonaban y en eso su vista se puso borrosa y cayo en la inconciencia y en eso es atrapado por Hoshiomi. "ahora los poderes de Lyserg están en esta esfera y dentro de unas semanas nacerá un nuevo poder, nacerá un nuevo aliado que me ayudara" decía Hao mientras se llevaba la esfera "trae a Lyserg necesita descansar para recuperar fuerzas" y en eso todos se fueron al templo donde Hoshiomi dejo a Lyserg en su habitación.

"descansa mi pequeño Lyserg" lo acobijo y salio de ahí…

Mientras tanto en el templo de la Luz Anna y sus amigos vieron la enorme ráfaga azul.

"Hao ya absorbió los poderes de Lyserg tal y como lo dijo esa niña" comento Anna.

"eso es malo muy malo" dijo HoroHoro nervioso.

"lo se pero como estará Lyserg en estos momentos" dijo Yoh

"el estará agotado y estará en un sueño profundo de 3 días" comento Manta.

"y tu como lo sabes enano" le pregunto Len Tao

"por que es muy obvio torpe cuando te absorben los poderes o la energía es normal que estés cansado y que duermas por unos días" le regaño Anna "por ahora no podemos hacer nada mas que esperar al siguiente desafió de Hao" les dijo Anna

"pues lo único que podemos hacer es descansar para poder salvar a Lyserg" dijo Yoh y todos se fueron a descansar.

Lejos de ahí en el templo la sacerdotisa estaba muy molesta porque había sentido como el poder de Lyserg había desvanecido por completo.

"rayos Hao lo ha conseguido ha robado los poderes del chico eso significa que Hao es mas poderoso y ahora el chico es el esclavo de Hao" decía molesta la joven "Marcos busca a los cazadores mas fuertes que tengan para que exterminen a todos los aliados de Hao y los que tengan relación con el" le ordeno la joven doncella.

"lo que ordene doncella y ya tengo unos aliados fuertes ellos son Demon un gran luchador maneja muy bien la lanza; Abel parece tonto pero maneja muy bien el báculo; y el es Jonh controla la espada ellos son tan buenos como Yoh y sus amigos" le dijo Marcos presentándoles a los jóvenes.

"yo soy Demon y según me han dicho han tenido dificultades con esos chicos acoso son personas fuertes" pregunto el mayor dé los tres.

"así es son muy fuertes y son malvados" les mintió la doncella "ellos quieren evitar que destruyamos a un gran mal y aun joven que a perdido la voluntad" les dijo la chica

"yo soy Abel y espero que sea verdad porque nosotros odiamos a los mentirosos" les dijo desconfiando de esa chica.

" no les miento les digo la verdad yo solo quiero purificar este mundo de ese villano" les dijo lo mas tiernamente posible.

"eso espero doncella o no querrá vernos furiosos" dijo Jonh también desconfiaba de esa joven.

"bueno ahora ya es tarde ese mal tiene mas poder y ese chico Yoh tratara de reunirse con su hermano deben eliminarlo antes que se una a el" les explico la joven y los chicos aceptaron la misión y partieron de ahí una vez que ya no estaban.

"doncella confié en ellos; ellos acabaran con Yoh y sus amigos y si tenemos suerte nos ayudara a vencer Hao" le dijo Marcos.

"eso espero Marcos; eso espero Marcos" dijo la joven mientras se retiraba de ahí.

En el camino los tres jóvenes hablaban sobre su nuevo trabajo.

"hermano crees que esa niña diga la verdad algo me dice que nos esta mintiendo" dijo Abel a Demon el hermano mayor y el líder.

"lo se Abel pero quiero pelear con gente fuerte además algo me dice que pronto averiguaremos la verdad" dijo Demon a sus hermanos.

"yo solo quiero saber si ese Yoh sabe manejar bien al espada como yo; pero eso de matar gente le hubiera dicho a es chica loca que nosotros no matamos a la gente al menos que se necesario" le dijo Jonh

"se me olvido" fue lo único que dijo antes de continuar su viaje.

Días han pasado y en el templo de la Esperanza Lyserg ha despertado de su sueño y ahora se encontraba desayunado a lado de Hao.

"y bien mi querido Lyserg como amaneciste hoy" le pregunto a Lyserg que estaba desayunando.

"muy bien creo" dijo Lyserg algo cansado "puedo preguntarle algo Hao" dijo Lyserg

"pregunta pequeño" le dijo con mucha confianza

"porque siempre usa esa versión adulta y no la original como la de mía amigo Yoh " le dijo ya que desde que despertó no había cambiado su forma adulta.

"mi poderes andan algo bajos y cuando me estabilice puedo cambiar pero para ser sincero me gusta mas esta forma así me oculto con facilidad de mis enemigos" le dijo al chico "tienes mas preguntas que hacer" le dijo.

"el señor Hoshiomi ya lo conocía porque siento que ya lo había visto antes y porque me quiere a su lado, me trata como si fuera su pequeño niño" le pregunto quería respuesta desde que había sido capturado por Hao.

"si te quiero a tu lado es porque me gustas mucho" en eso le toma del rostro y lo besa tiernamente"deseo que estés a mi lado por toda la eternidad" le dijo sonriéndole tiernamente "y sobre Hoshiomi debes preguntarle eso a el" le dijo seriamente.

"solo el me pude responder a todas mis preguntas" dijo Lyserg así que despues de almorzar fue a ver a Hoshiomi. Así que fue al jardín el siempre estaba en el jardín.

"buen día Lyserg que se te ofrece hoy" le sonrió como todos los días.

"puede decirme si ya lo conocía antes porque siento que ya lo había visto antes pero no se donde" le pregunto en su mirada decía que no iba a descansar hasta no obtener respuestas.

"sabia que tarde o temprano lo preguntarías pero aquí va" y le dijo que se sentara "bien Lyserg te contare solo prométeme que no me vas a interrumpir pase lo que pase" le dijo al chico.

"lo prometo; no lo interrumpiré" prometió Lyserg.

"tu madre era una mujer muy bella y hermosa y siempre dispuesta sacrificarse por lo demás; en cambio yo era un demonio que destruía todo si no cumplían mis exigencias y un día se me ocurrió algo pues pensé que no me lo cumplirían les dije al pueblo que los dejaría en paz si me daban a una joven como esposa y que ella estuviese dispuesta sacrificarse que lo hiciera por su voluntad…. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos nadie quería entregar a sus hijas pero entre ellos salio una linda jovencita de larga cabellera castaña y ojos verdes y dijo que ella seria mi esposa que ella haría ese sacrifico al verla tan bella, tan pura tan inocente que la acepte y cumplí mi promesa de no lastimar a su pueblo así que los deje en paz para siempre; me la lleve a mi casa a un templo donde nadie sospecharía buscar el templo de la Esperanza; la convertí en mi esposa y pensé que tal ves con el tiempo ella me amaría y se cumplió mi deseo ella me dijo que vio que mi corazón era puro que ella podía leer los corazones con el tiempo ella me dio el mas maravillosos de los regalos me dio a un lindo hijo un hermoso niño al que llamamos Lyserg" dijo estas palabras sorprendieron a Lyserg no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

"tu eres mi padre, mi padre pero si lo eres porque me abandonaste" pregunto Lyserg tratando de no llorar.

"no te abandone dos años despues de que naciste visitábamos a unos amigos cuando llego esa sacerdotisa exigiendo que te entregáramos al negarnos trataron de eliminarnos pero yo me salve por ser un demonio mas tu madre no tuvo suerte y cuando te iban a quitarme de mis brazos llego Hao y nos salvo me dijo que si me quería vengar que si quería un mejor futuro para ti y yo le dije que si mas me dijo que era muy pequeño para que trabajaras con el que deberías estar en un lugar seguro así que me despedí de ti y el te envió al templo de su familia para que te cuidaran, esperando algún día para recuperarte Lyserg" dijo llorando "solo espero que me perdones hijo yo solo quería lo mejor para ti y aun lo deseo" dijo llorando pensando que jamás lo perdonaría.

"papa, te perdono se que no fue tu culpa" dijo Lyserg llorando y abrazando a su padre "pero porque quitarme mis poderes" le pregunto mientras abrazaba a su padre.

"hijo mío gracias por perdonarme y si te lo quitamos fue por tu bien fue porque si no lo hacíamos perderías el control de ellos y algo malo pasaría ya que no tuviste un entrenamiento adecuado hijo mío" le decía mientras lo abrazaba

"lo entiendo papa; ojala tuviera recuerdo de cómo era mama la extraño" dijo Lyserg llorando.

"yo también la extraño pero al meno tengo su retrato hijo mío" en eso saco un medallón y tenia la foto de una mujer "esta es tu madre Lyserg y su nombre era Luz; mi Luz de la Esperanza como me gustaba llamarla" le dijo a su hijo quien no paraba de ver el retrato y Hao los veía desde una ventana y estaba feliz., en eso entra la pequeña Mily.

"señor Hao ha llegado la hora" le dijo la pequeña niña mostrando en su espejo una imagen de la esfera azul.

"que bien a nacido antes; Tamao llama a Hoshiomi y a Lyserg que los espero en al cueva" el ordeno a la pelirosa "Jun Tao ven conmigo" le ordeno a la joven peliverde.

En la cueva todos se reunieron y la esfera azul había crecido mucho en esos días en eso Hao se acerca con unas frazadas en las manos y saca algo de ahí y de ahí saca algo, un pequeño bulto, era un bebe, un bebe idéntico a Lyserg solo que su cabello en ves de ser verde era castaño.

"mira Lyserg al fin a nacido el gran poder que todos buscaban a nacido Dark Lyserg" dijo elevándolo alto.

"¿Dark Lyserg?" pregunto confundido cuando Hao se lo dio parecía tan lindo e indefenso.

"se parece mucho a ti, el día en que naciste Lyserg" le dijo su padre.

"en serio pero como fue posible esto" Lyserg estaba muy confundido.

"fácil podría decirse que yo soy tu parte demoníaca que a tomado forma humana Lyserg soy tu o también podría ser tu propio hijo" hablo el bebe asustando un poco a Lyserg "no temas no te haré daño, no haré daño a nadie al menos que me provoquen" dijo el bebe con su pequeña mano acaricio la mejilla de Lyserg.

"bien Lyserg que te parece el pequeño Dark Lyserg" le pregunto Hao a Lyserg

"pues yo no se que decir" Lyserg tenia miedo y eso lo sentía el bebe.

"me temes verdad, me tienes miedo por mis poderes, verdad" le dijo el bebe y el solo asintió llorando temiendo que algo le iba a pasar. "tranquilo no te haré daño es normal pero en fin debo emprender lo mas pronto posible mi viaje para obtener energías y conocimientos para poder desarrollarme" dijo el bebe en eso Jun Tao lo toma.

"yo me haré cargo del pequeño es decir de Dark" dijo Jun subiendo a su pluma y siendo cuidado por Bruce Long.

"bien creo que es hora de regresar a la casa a tomar un refrigerio" dijo sonriente Hao y los demás los siguieron para almorzar.

Lyserg se preguntaba que haría ese bebe, tenia un gran poder uno realmente grande que lo asustaba, pero Hao y Hoshiomi parecían tranquilos no le temían a ese poder. Y Lyserg pensó que tal ves ese bebe no era tan malvado….


	6. EL SECUESTRO

**LA BUSQUEDA**

**CAPITULO 6**

**EL SECUETRO**

Durante días corrió la noticia de que varios sacerdotes eran atacados y todos decían que los habían atacado una mujer y un bebe y eso llego a oídos de la joven Anna.

"algo me dice que no tardaran mucho para que vengan aquí Manta" dijo Anna al pequeño hechicero.

"lo se pero no tienes miedo y mas cuando Yoh y sus amigos se fueron a entrenar en las montañas" dijo Manta nervioso preocupado por su hermana.

"no Manta se que no me harán daño a los que han atacado solo les ha quitado la energía y dudo mucho que me hagan algo malo" decía Anna. En eso se oye la voz de una joven.

"con que nos esperaban que bien así me ahorraran tiempo" dijo acercándose a ellos Manta decidió proteger a su hermana.

"no Manta deja que se acerque y para que han venido" pregunto Anna.

"solo quiero tu energía" hablo el bebe sorprendiendo a Manta y Anna y en eso Jun le entrega el bebe a Anna y ella quedo en trance "se ve que es fuerte y sabia para su corta edad pero que tenemos aquí ella guarda un profundo secreto ella esta enamorada no de cualquier persona si no de Yoh y no solo eso………. Jun llevémosla con nosotros" le dijo el bebe y Jun se llevo a Anna

"dile a Yoh que nos llevamos a la joven sacerdotisa a dar un paseo y que si la quiere ver devuelta que venga al templo de la Esperanza" y se llevaron a Anna quien aun seguía como en trance.

"Anna" grito Manta y en eso decide buscar a sus amigos para informarle lo sucedido.

En el cielo Jun Tao vigilaba a la joven quien parecía hipnotizada por el pequeño mientras Bruce Long guiaba la pluma mágica.

"dime Dark para que te llevas a esta niña con nosotros creo que solo le quitarías su energía y ya" comento Jun

"es porque ella será la carnada esta joven resulta que esta enamorada de mi querido tío Yoh y no solo eso tiene un gran secreto que no le ha dicho a Yoh" dijo el bebe quien dejo de absorber energía de la joven.

"bueno de acuerdo pero sabias de los jóvenes que contrato la doncella no deberíamos ayudarlos" pregunto Jun Tao.

"para nada esos jóvenes les servirá de entrenamiento para cuando les toque pelear conmigo y con los aliados de papa" dijo el pequeño quien se quedo dormido en brazos de Anna.

Días despues en las montañas Yoh y sus amigos estaban descansando cuando apareció Manta preocupado.

"chicos ayúdenme hace 3 días Jun Tao se llevo a Anna y dice que los espera en el templo de la Esperanza" les dijo Manta y les contó los sucesos que habían pasado en lo demás poblados.

"entonces dices que ese bebe posee un gran poder" dijo HoroHoro temblando de miedo.

" y sabes ¿quien es ese bebe Manta?" pregunto Len Tao.

"es la esencia de Hao y de Lyserg ese bebe se parece a Lyserg se hace llamar Dark Lyserg" comento Manta Yoh era el único que no comento nada se había llevado Anna a su gran amor los dos se amaban mucho desde hacía casi un año desde que se habían conocido e Yoh le prometió que pasara lo que apsara el estaría con ella. "a propósito cuidando de un trío de justicieros fueron contratados por la doncella Jane quien desean eliminarlos pero he escuchado que ellos son buenos y no creo que jueguen sucio" les contó Manta.

"mañana partiremos y rescataremos a Anna" dijo Yoh seriamente sorprendiendo a todos nunca antes lo habían visto así entonces pensaron ahí que quizás el y Anna eran novios.

Cerca de ahí el trío de hermanos se acercaban a Yoh y sus amigos.

"falta mucho hermano estoy ya cansado" dijo Abel cansado y fastidiado de tanto viajar

"opino lo mismo que Abel Demon falta mucho para encontrarlos" pregunto Jonh

"en unos dos días los encontraremos ahora coman y descansen" comento Demon.

En las montañas en el templo de la Esperanza Anna estaba encerrada en una lujosa habitación. En eso entra Lyserg con una bandeja de comida.

"señorita Anna lamento mucho que la hayan atrapado y siento que es por mi culpa" dijo Lyserg tristemente.

"no es tu culpa Lyserg es la mía creí vencer a ese niño pero no sabia que no solo me arriesgaba a mi si no también a…….." en eso se toca el vientre y Lyserg supo lo que quería decir.

"si quiere otra cosa mas solo me avisa señorita Anna" y salio de ahí para dirigirse con Hao.

"ven Lyserg Mily nos tiene información fresca de tus amigos al parecer ya vienen para acá" le dijo que se sentara a su lado y ahí vio a sus amigos hablando y también vio a los tres hermanos que se enfrentarían a sus amigos.

"mis amigos cuanto tiempo tardaran en llegar aquí" se preguntaba Lyserg.

"con el paso que van tardaran un mes y medio, tardarían menos si supieran volar llegarían en unos cuatro días jajájajá" rió Hao jalando a Lyserg para que se sentara en su regazo "que opinas tu mi pequeño Lyserg" mientras lo abrazaba.

"que mis amigos vendrán aquí a salvarme a mi a la señorita Anna" dijo Lyserg seguro de si mismo.

"pero eso significaría que deberán eliminar a tu padre pero tu no quieres eso verdad Lyserg" eso sorprendió a Lyserg y era verdad su padre no estaba dispuesto a perderlo de nuevo.

"no lo había pensando de esa forma no quiero que muera mi padre" dijo Lyserg tristemente

"no te preocupes Lyserg nada malo le pasara solo confía en mi" y eso lo mira a los ojos fijamente y los ojos de Lyserg se volvieron algo opacos "bien Lyserg tus amigos no mataran a tu padre tu debes evitarlo a toda costa entiendes aunque debes enfrentarte a ellos" le dijo en oído.

"defender a mi padre es mi deber; obedecer a mi amo es mi obligación" dijo Lyserg como si estuviera en un trance.

"si ves a tu padre en peligro tu atacaras a esa persona por ahora recupera tu conciencia mi pequeño Lyserg" en eso Lyserg se libera de ese trance "bien Lyserg vamos al jardín hace un hermoso día" en eso ambos chicos salen de ahí.


	7. Chapter 7

**LA BUSQUEDA**

**CAPITULO 7**

**AL TEMPLO DE LA ESPERANZA**

Tres días mas tarde Yoh y sus amigos se encontraron a Demon y a sus hermanos los seis se miraban fijamente; hasta que Demon hablo.

"ustedes deben ser Yoh Asakura y compañía" dijo Demon

"así es tu quien eres porque sabes quienes somos" dijo Len viéndolo fríamente.

"somos cazadores contratados por la doncella Jane para vencerlos" dijo Abel seguro de si mismo.

"la doncella Jane es una bruja que ha cometido mas pecados que Hao" grito HoroHoro.

"sabia que esa niña me caía mal pero aun así debemos saber cuales son sus intenciones si se unirán a Hao o se unirán a la doncella Jane aunque me cae muy mal " pensó Jonh.

"a ninguno de los dos solo queremos recuperar a la sacerdotisa de la Luz y a Lyserg y vencer a Hao" dijo Yoh seriamente.

"entonces si nos vencen los dejaremos pasar" dijo Demon "hermanos escojan a sus oponentes yo escojo al cabello de pico" ese comentario molesto a Len Tao.

"te arrepentirás por decir eso" dijo Len sacando su lanza; listo para atacar.

"yo escojo al chico tonto" dijo Abel también se molesto HoroHoro por eso.

"cara de tonto no te has visto en espejo tu te ves mas tonto que yo" después de decir eso HoroHoro Abel rió hasta que HoroHoro se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"creo que solo quedamos tu y yo Yoh Asakura" comento Jonh sonriendo a Yoh.

"así parece pero si saben que la doncella Jane no es buena porque la obedecen" pregunto Yoh antes de atacar.

"porque nos dijo que ustedes era muy poderosos y mis hermanos y yo estamos obsesionados con ser los mas fuertes de todos" le dijo mientras los atacaban.

La pelea era muy difícil y cada vez mas cansada era como pelear con sus sombras ahora comprendían el entrenamiento de Anna. Entonces ahí los tres se dieron cuenta del significado de ese entrenamiento y era para saber cuales eran sus puntos débiles y con una maniobra lograron vencer a Demon y a sus hermanos.

"esta fue la mejor de todas las batallas que he tenido Yoh Asakura" comento Jonh tirado en el piso a un lado de Yoh.

"lo mismo digo yo jijijijiji" dijo Yoh también tirado en el suelo.

"sabes para tener cara de tonto peleas muy bien amigo" dijo Abel sentado bajo un árbol pegado a HoroHoro.

"lo mismo digo de ti amigo es como si peleara conmigo mismo" le comento a su nuevo amigo.

"esa mocosa no mentía la decir que son muy fuertes y por lo que veo ella estaba equivocada" dijo Demon estrechando la mano de Len Tao.

"si al parecer ella quiere algo mas que vencer a Hao" comento Len

"según rumores dicen que la doncella Jane era un poderosa sacerdotisa que gobernaba este mundo con frialdad hasta que fue vencida por Hao quien quería gobernar el mundo a su forma exterminando a los humanos pero también fue derrotado por su hermano quien respetaba al vida de toda criatura" dijo Jonh seriamente.

"también se dice que juro reencarnar para reclamar lo que es suyo al igual que la doncella que juro vengarse de todos" dijo Abel a sus nuevos amigos.

"ya veo hay que apurarnos para llegar al templo de la Esperanza para vencer a Hao" dijo Yoh sus nuevos amigos se miraron entre si y asintieron como si les contaran algo mas

"dicen que quieren salvar a Lyserg, verdad" dijo Jonh.

"así es acaso lo conocen" pregunto Yoh.

"no exactamente pero nosotros venimos de ese templo mas bien vivimos cerca de ahí y hay una historia realmente sorprendente" comento Abel

"pues cuéntala amigo me tienes en ascuas" dijo HoroHoro nervioso.

"la historia dice que hace mucho tiempo un demonio llamado Hoshiomi atacaba la aldea y siempre pedía comida y muchas cosas con tal de no atacarlas el gran líder suplico a Hoshiomi que les daría cualquier cosa con tal que dejara en paz su aldea pero no sabían que ese precio seria alto ya que Hoshiomi pido que les entregara una joven pura y virgen que aceptara ser su esposa y por supuesto nadie quería eso pero entre la gente salio una joven que acepto el trato y el se la llevo mucho tiempo despues se supo que tuvo un hijo al que le puso el nombre de Lyserg pero dos años después de que naciera el niño fueron atacados matando al mujer y escondieron al niño nadie sabia donde estaba hasta ahora que nos dijeron que ha regresado a casa" les contó Demon sorprendiendo a todos.

"Lyserg es mitad demonio no lo entiendo" se preguntaba Len "demonio o no es nuestro amigo y lo salvaremos a toda costa" se dijo Len Tao.

"pero Len según nos dijeron ese templo esta a un mes de camino" le recordó HoroHoro

"estará a 3 días si vuelan todo el día y nosotros sabemos como llegar pronto" dijo Abel quien llamo a un gran halcón gigante.

"pueden venir con nosotros a salvar a su amigo" dijo Demon y ellos aceptaron.

Cerca de ahí los guardianes de la doncella habían escuchado todo y fueron avisar a la doncella donde podían localizar a Hao Asakura.


	8. BATALLA FINAL

**LA BUSQUEDA**

**CAPITULO 8**

**LA BATALLA FINAL.**

En el templo de Esperanza Hao había visto todo en el espejo al igual que Lyserg y Hoshiomi.

"amigo Hoshiomi has entrenado bien a esos chicos tienes mis felicitaciones" dijo Hao sonriente.

"que están diciendo acaso ellos trabajan para ti" pregunto Lyserg quien estaba sentado en el regazo de Hao.

"no Hoshiomi solo los entreno pero ellos no saben que trabajan para mi pero tranquilo no les haré nada malo si ellos intervienen los encerrare hasta que todo termine" dijo tranquilamente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos verdes.

"Hoshiomi en cuanto lleguen los muchachos quiero que los recibas" dijo mientras se levantaba y se llevaba a Lyserg con el "hoy quiero divertirme con Lyserg" y se lo llevo a su cuarto.

Mientras tanto en una habitación Dark Lyserg ya no era un bebe si no un niño de 6 años.

"muy pronto será la batalla final y solo habrá un ganador" dijo el niño mientras se miraba al espejo "solo espero tener una vida normal como la que deseaba tener papa Lyserg sin preocupaciones ni nada" pensaba el chico.

Jun Tao estaba en el jardín junto a Bruce Long.

"dentro de poco Len vendrá y poder ver que tan fuerte es espero que se haya vuelto fuerte por el bien de todos" dijo la joven mientras la mano de Bruce Long la consolaba.

En una habitación Anna se encontraba orando para que todo saliera bien. Y que Yoh la rescatara pronto.

"por favor Yoh sálvanos te los suplico ven pronto" decía Anna recordando cuando conoció a Yoh.

En la habitación de Hao; el joven de cabellos castaños besaba apasionadamente a Lyserg que era correspondido en todo lo que le hacia.

"te amo tanto Lyserg que deseo que te quedes aquí conmigo para siempre" decía mientras lo besaba.

"yo también te amo" decía Lyserg al recibir cada beso cada caricia.

"pase lo que pase yo siempre te amare mi pequeño Lyserg" dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

"y yo a ti mi querido Hao" y lo abrazo por el cuello. Despues de eso durmieron un rato.

En la cocina Tamao y Mily hablaban sobre la batalla final.

"hermana crees que ganemos esta guerra sin sentido" pegunto Mily a Tamao.

"no lo se Mily tu debes saber mas que nadie ya que ves el futuro" le dijo a la pequeña niña.

"lo he intentado pero no veo nada" dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban "que tal si no hay futuro tengo miedo hermana" dijo Mily

"no te preocupes si no lo ves el futuro es porque no se ha escrito, todo saldrá bien" la animo Tamao.

"gracias hermana" dijo Mily abrazando a su hermana mayor.

Tres días más tarde Yoh y sus amigos habían llegado al pueblo donde se encontraban el templo donde lo esperaban Hao.

"bien chicos aquí nos despedimos" dijo Demon a sus amigos.

"que; no vendrán con nosotros" pregunto HoroHoro.

"no; la verdad queremos regresar a casa con nuestras familias" dijo Abel

"ya veo bueno gracias por su ayuda" les dijo Yoh estrechando su mano y despidiéndose de sus amigos y listos para ir al templo de la Esperanza preparados para salvar a sus amigos.

Cerca de la aldea la doncella Jane se acercaba y estaba lista para deshacerse de Hao y de todo aquel que fuera a intervenir en sus asuntos. Y lo mismo pensaba Hao al verlos llegar por el espejo de Mily. La batalla final estaba ya cerca………..

Los chicos empezaron a caminar para dirigirse al templo y en el camino se encuentran a una oven pelirosa.

"mi señor los espera; síganme por favor" les dijo amablemente la joven.

"oye como sabemos que es una trampa" le dijo Len sospechando de la joven.

"pues de nada serviría que sospecharan si de todas formas deben llegar al templo" dijo tranquilamente Tamao.

"pues si ella tiene razón Len nos queda de otra que seguirla" comento HoroHoro.

"oye disculpa ¿como te llamas?" pregunto Yoh ala joven

"soy Tamao" dijo la chica pelirosa.

"bueno Tamao podrías decirnos como esta Lyserg y Anna" pregunto Yoh a la joven mientras caminaban.

"la señorita Anna se encuentra bien ella la tenemos en una habitación; ya que el calabozo le haría daño y el joven Lyserg esta con el señor Hao y esta bien de salud si a eso se refería" comento Tamao a los jóvenes.

"que bien por un momento creí que estarían mal jijijiji" dijo nervioso Yoh "salvare Anna de su prisión y también a Lyserg" comento Yoh…

"oye Len creo que nuestra teoría era cierta sobre Yoh, el y Anna se convirtieron en novios" le susurro HoroHoro a Len.

"tienes razón por lo general siempre hablaba de salvar a Lyserg y ahora hablaba de salvar a Anna" dijo Len Tao.

"si ni siquiera nos ha molestado con lo de nuestra relación" comento HoroHoro y Len le hizo una seña para que se callara.

"hemos llegado" dijo la joven pelirosa abriendo una gran puerta, ahí estaba un hombre alto de cabellos verdes.

"bienvenidos chicos, permítanme presentarme soy Hoshiomi el amo y señor del templo de al Esperanza y el padre de Lyserg" se presento el hombre.

"entonces es verdad tu eres el padre de Lyserg pero como" pregunto HoroHoro

"idiota ya sabemos la historia el obligo a la madre de Lyserg a casarse con el" dijo Len molesto. Pero ese comentario molesto a Hoshiomi.

"yo no la obligue a casarse conmigo ella acepto hacer mi esposa por la buena yo no la obligue, ella me amo y yo a ella incluso despues de su muerte cumplí la promesa que hice de jamás atacar al pueblo incluso he entrenado a jóvenes los mismos con los que pelearon hace poco" les contó Hoshiomi sorprendiendo a todos.

"por eso ellos conocían bien la historia ellos entrenaron aquí y si vinieron con nosotros fue para no traicionar a su maestro" dijo Yoh a sus amigos

"así es Yoh Asakura podrán llevarse a la señorita Anna pero no se llevaran a mi Lyserg" les dijo Hoshiomi sacando su espada.

"salvaremos a los dos" dijo Len sacando su espada; pero en eso salio Hao (en su versión original)

"si me ganan liberare a los dos; pero si no" dijo Hao desde unas escaleras a su lado estaba Lyserg. "o tenemos otra alternativa que Lyserg diga si se quiere ir" dijo depositando su mano en el hombro de Lyserg.

"hola amigos ¿Cómo han estado?" pregunto Lyserg como si anda malo hubiera pasado "la verdad no me quiero ir aquí esta mi padre y muchas cosas de mi mismo que no se" les dijo Lyserg sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

"de que estas hablando Lyserg venimos a salvarte despues de casi 4 meses" Len estaba molesto había viajado por 4 meses para salvar a su hermana y a Lyserg para que ahora le dijera que no quería ser salvado esto a meditaba una explicación lógica.

"ellos me contaron todo chicos este es mi hogar y si me quitaron mis poderes fue por una buena razón además aun tengo algo de poder pero para vencer al verdadero mal que es esa chica Jane deben vencer a Hao ya que esa niña robo sus poderes encerándolos en una esfera azul el logro recuperarla mas no todos sus poderes" les explico Lyserg a sus amigos.

"entonces que chiste tiene vencer a Hao si el verdadero villano es esa chica loca; estoy confundido" dijo HoroHoro.

"estoy de acuerdo con el yo estoy confundido" dijo Len y en eso sale Jun cargando a Dark Lyserg.

"mis poderes quedaron encerrados en al esfera y necesitaba los poderes de Lyserg para recuperarlos pero al fusionarse nació este lindo niño al que he llamado Dark Lyserg Dark significa oscuro y Lyserg bueno porque se parece a el" explico Hao.

"pero no lo entiendo porque buscabas aliados fuertes porque nos atacaste y……….." ya no sabia que decir estaba muy confundido.

"buscaba aliados fuertes para que me ayudaran pero no se pudo ella los eliminaba tan fácilmente que mejor decidí ponerlos a prueba si sobrevivían significan que ustedes podrían destruirla y de tu hermana bueno tus padres eran guardianes guardaban los secretos y entre ellos como vencerme y yo solo buscaba un lugar donde pasar la noche pero ella lo vio como una alianza y los elimino tu hermana juro vengarse pero no podía cuidarte eras muy pequeño por eso te dejo en casa de los Asakura" explico Hao..

"pero, eso significa que Jun es buena y no mala y si eliminamos a esa chica loca podré estar con mi hermana" dijo Len algo nervioso.

"esa es la idea joven Len" dijo Hao pero en eso son interrumpidos por la doncella Jane.

"a mi nadie me vencerá los eliminare a todos ustedes y yo gobernare el mundo los llevare a un reino de oscuridad a todo aquel que se me revele" dijo al joven sorprendiendo a sus guardias

"doncella pensé que quería salvar el mundo" dijo Marcos sorprendido por las palabras de la joven.

"pero que ingenuos son todos sus poderes me servirán para derrotar a Hao y sus amigos" dijo la joven absorbiendo los poderes de sus guardias "ahora absorberé sus poderes patéticos humanos" dijo la doncella acercándose a ellos.

En eso apareció Dark Lyserg enfrente de todos sorprendiendo a la joven sacerdotisa.

"quien eres tu mocoso" pregunto la joven asustada ya que el niño emanaba un gran poder.

"yo soy Dark Lyserg la fusión de los poderes de Hao y Lyserg yo soy el poder que encerraste en esa esfera azul mas fui liberado con los poderes de Lyserg y he venido a derrotarte" dijo el chico seguro de si mismo.

"y se puede saber como lo harás niño yo soy muy poderosa incluso mas que tu creador" dijo la joven acercándose al niño "además tu no puedes atacarme aun no sabes controlar tus poderes mocoso" le dijo al niño.

"es verdad aun no lo se controlar pero si este simple y practico hechizo que ayudaran a Yoh y sus amigos a derrotarte" en eso el niño saco una esfera negra de sus manos y se la lanzo a la doncella pero no la lastimo ella se mofo del hechizo.

"es todo porque no me dolió ni me hizo efecto ahora los atacare" en eso el chico se retiro y les dijo a Yoh y sus amigos.

"pueden eliminarla ella no se atreverá a atacarlos" en eso tomo la mano de Lyserg "no temas todo saldrá bien" en eso Lyserg le sonríe y lo abraza.

"pues tu serás el primero en morir Yoh Asakura" y cuando ataco a Yoh la doncella se lleno de dolor gritando pero no le dio importancia y siguió atacando entre mas atacaba su dolor aumentaba sorprendiendo a los jóvenes incluso de Hao.

"que le esta pasando a esta loca" pregunto HoroHoro.

"le lance un hechizo cada ves que ataque o mate una persona inocente ella sufrirá lo mismo una y otra ves" dijo el niño tranquilamente "pueden eliminarla; para que así libere las almas que ha atrapado a través del tiempo y los que capturo su madre" explico en el niño.

Y los tres amigos se miraron y era verdad ahora entendían porque debían eliminarla e Yoh le dio el golpe final a la chica que se retrocedía de dolor ya que sentía el dolor de las almas que había capturado por mucho tiempo y al eliminarla se veía muchas esferas de luces eran las almas de todos y Len vio las de sus padres quienes le sonreía y Lyserg vio la de su madre quien se despidió dándole un beso.

Esa noche todos estaban reunidos en el comedor de Hao Len hablaba con su hermana; Yoh con Anna quien lo regañaba por no haber venido antes y por no pelear mas duro y le dijo que despues de que se casaran le iba a poner un duro entrenamiento.

HoroHoro comía la rica comida de Tamao y Mily Lyserg conversaba con su padre y Hao con el pequeño Dark Lyserg.

"no lo entiendo le di todas las pistas a Yoh le di pruebas, entrenamientos y aun así no fue capaz de vencerlo por si mismo necesito de tu ayuda" dijo Hao algo decepcionado.

"lo se pero todo tiene una causa como mi creación fui creado para ayudar a Yoh Asakura el hijo que espera Anna es importante y el mal aun existe Yoh Asakura vencerá a los malvados y su hijo será su sucesor" comento el niño.

"si tal vez tengas razón hijo" Hao le sonrió y los ojos del niño se iluminaron.

Al día siguiente Hao se despidió de su hermanito y su cuñada Anna de HoroHoro y Len.

"estas segura de no venir conmigo hermana" pregunto Len a Jun

"no Len yo soy la guardiana de Hao y mi deber es quedarme aquí como tu deber es cuidar de Yoh y de tu amado HoroHoro" al decir esto ultimo Len Tao se sonrojo mucho haciendo reír a su hermana.

"y tu Lyserg te quedaras aquí" le pregunto Yoh a su amigo.

"si Yoh esta es mi casa aquí esta mi familia" le dijo a su amigo castaño.

"estas seguro Lyserg" volvió a preguntar "recuerda que eres el alumno numero uno del abuelo" le dijo a su amigo.

"lo se Yoh pero nunca me sentí a gusto y cuando estuve aquí me sentía en casa esta es mi casa" en eso miro así donde estaba Hao saludándolo y paso su vista hacia donde estaba su padre y su "hijo" estaban charlando. "y si estoy seguro" dijo finalmente.

Y se despidió de sus amigos quienes se fueron a casa, Yoh le presento a su abuelo a su futura esposa y también le dijo que dentro de poco seria bisabuelo HoroHoro y Len serian sus guardianes y el abuelo acepto eso. Al poco tiempo Anna e Yoh se casaron y seis meses mas tarde nació Hanna el niño poseía un gran poder sus padre lo sabían y Hao también.

Ese día en que nació Hanna, Anna hablo seriamente con Yoh sobre Hao.

"Yoh tu le crees a Hao sobre que cambio porque yo no algo me dice que esta planeando algo" le dijo seriamente.

"si lo se tal vez Hao espera recuperar su poderes para poder atacar y con ayuda de Dark Lyserg conquistar el mundo" dijo Yoh tranquilamente

"por eso debes entrenar duro y en cuanto Hanna camine el también entrenara" dijo Anna viendo a su bebe que dormía tranquilamente.

"bueno Anna t dejo descansar" cargo al bebe y lo dejo en la cuna dejando a Anna dormir mientras el entrenaba con sus amigos.

En el templo de la Esperanza Lyserg dormía aun lado de Hao quien leía un libro en eso entro Dark Lyserg.

"y dime no les has dicho la verdad a Lyserg o me equivoco" le dijo el niño.

"que cuando recupere mis poderes me enfrentare a Yoh no; no se lo he dicho pero algo me dice que Yoh lo sabe y tu te enfrentaras al pequeño Hanna" le pregunto

"será divertido jugar con mi primo pero esta ves ellos estarán listos"

"lo se ellos no son tan tontos y mi querido Lyserg no podrá intervenir" y en eso lo voltea ver estaba profundamente dormido "mi querido Lyserg solo espero que tu no intervengas" dijo acuciando sus cabellos verdes.

"lastima que tengamos que esperar muchas lunas pero al menos ya podré controlar mis poderes y tu gobernaras al mundo padre" dijo Dark Lyserg saliendo del cuarto de Hao.

"si yo gobernare este mundo y solo sobrevivirían los que merezcan vivir como mi hermano ya que si no esta el como me divertiré" pensaba Hao mientras retomaba su lectura "solo es cuestión de tiempo para que conquiste el mundo.


End file.
